Change of Scernery
by curlysara26
Summary: She was running away from her past, only to find her future. A Jungle Fury fic.


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Power Rangers or anything affiliated with the show. All original characters, however, are mine along with the storyline and title.

Spoiler: Takes place shortly after Dominick joins the team.

Author's note: How often I update this story will depend upon the amount of reviews I get. So, if you enjoy this story let me know!

Change of Scenery

Warm, ocean air blew through Bella's hair as she sped along the highway. She had no destination, her only plan to drive until she finally felt like stopping. The salty sea air felt refreshing after living in the city for so long. Bella smiled, breathing in deep, music blasting from the stereo. She bobbed her head along with the music, singing along when she knew the words. The road went on forever, twisting and turning along the ocean's bluff, full of possibility. She couldn't help glancing in the rearview mirror, a habit she acquired at the beginning of her journey. Behind her the road was empty. But one could never be too sure. Bella knew that things could change in an instant; her own life was proof enough. Shaking unhappy thoughts from her mind, she returned her attention to the road ahead.

**WELCOME TO OCEAN BLUFF**

The sign ahead was like a beacon. It called to Bella, drawing her towards it like a moth to a flame. The road curved off towards the town and Bella curved with it. Ocean Bluff, there was something compelling about the name, something that sounded like home. A rumbling in her stomach made Bella laugh.

"Guess I should find some food." She said to the air racing around her. So used to being alone, Bella no longer found it odd that she talked to herself.

Making her way through the town, Bella searched for a place to stop and eat. Yet another sign beckoned to her: Jungle Karma Pizza. The name had just that amount of whimsy that appealed to Bella. With a smile, she opened the door and walked into the restaurant. The smell of pizza filled her senses and sent her stomach rumbling again.

Taking a seat at an empty table, Bella looked over the menu. There were an endless number of choices, everything from your regular pepperoni to a tofu and spinach pizza. Bella shook her head; there was no way she was ordering anything that crazy.

"Can I help you?"

Lifting her gaze from the menu, Bella looked up at the waiter standing over her. With his spiked dirty blonde hair, broad smile, and boyish features, there was no denying that he was attractive. His dark eyes danced over her quickly and Bella felt a smile pulling at her own lips. True she was not unused to attention from guys, but the innocence in his gaze made her smile. She knew that this was a man who would treat people with respect, unlike some people she knew.

"Um…let's see." Bella quickly returned her gaze to the menu. "I think I'll have a Coke and a ham and pineapple pizza."

"Coming right up." He smiled again and walked away. As she sat waiting for her pizza, she pulled an ever present book from her bag and started reading.

* * *

Casey leaned against the counter top, his ankles crossed and his eyes drifting lazily around the dining room of Jungle Karma Pizza. It was just another normal day. Or so he had thought until the door opened and in walked one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen.

Her chestnut brown hair swung loose, curling ever so slightly around her neck and shoulders. Silver-blue eyes swept across the dining room before alighting on an empty table. Each step she took was like a dance, so graceful and light it seemed as if she were walking on air. Her full lips were a soft red, drawing his gaze like a moth to a flame.

"Lil, you got a customer at your table." Theo said, turning to poke his head in the kitchen. Lily came out, her apron covered in flour, some of it even sticking to the end of her pony tail.

"Great, why do they always sit at my tables when I'm trying to help Fran with the pizza?" She sighed, a rare show of weariness from the ever perky yellow Ranger.

"I'll take care of her." Casey quickly jumped at the chance to speak with the new customer.

"Thanks, Casey." Lily smiled gratefully.

"No problem." Case grinned. "No problem at all."

Approaching the young woman, Casey smiled.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

* * *

Bella placed her book down with a sigh. She hadn't really been able to concentrate on it for the past few days, something which was quite odd for her. Her mind had been other places lately, places best left alone. Homesickness had crept up on her in the past few days of her travels, a feeling so strong that she would have turned her car right around had there not been other reasons that forced her to keep distance between herself and home. She missed her family, though. Her mother and father, and especially her brother. The pair of them had been inseparable as children, always getting into some form of mischief together. They were like two peas in a pod, so much alike that, had they not been five years apart, one would have thought them to be twins.

A sad smile pulled at Bella's lips as she thought about her brother. What was he doing now? Was he missing home as much as she? What she wouldn't do now to hear him call her –

"Bells?"

As if her thoughts had conjured him, Bella whirled around to face the familiar voice.

"Dom?" She stared at the face of her brother, certain that she was dreaming. She hadn't seen him in nearly two years; surely he couldn't have turned up in the same town as she.

"Oh my gosh, it is you!" Dom grabbed his little sister up in a tight hug.

"What in the world are you doing here, Dom?" Bella asked, holding tight to her brother.

"I work here." Dominick released her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on the road and drove into town on a whim, and I was hungry so I stopped here."

"Sit, sit," Dominick pushed her back down into the chair and took the seat across from her. "Tell me everything you've done in the past two years. We haven't talked in so long; I need to find out what's going on in your life."

Bella couldn't hold back a laugh at his eager expression. "I could say the same of you. Where did you disappear to?"

"You first, and then I'll tell you."

Bella paused. How much should she tell him? Should she tell him what really drove her to drive with no destination, only a feeling that she had to put as much distance between herself and the past as possible. No, it was best not to upset him. Dominick was too likely to go into big brother mode and jump to her defense. And the last thing Bella wanted was Dominick getting caught in the middle of her problems. So she told him the only thing she could tell him: a lie. She fudged the truth, telling him only bits and pieces of the past two years, being careful to leave out certain details.

"Now it's your turn." Bella said when she was finished. "What are you doing working in a pizza shop?"

A secretive smile covered Dominick's face. "You're never going to guess who I ran into awhile back."

Bella couldn't help but be intrigued.

"Who?" She questioned, leaning in towards Dominick, eager to know.

"Come with me." Dominick quickly stood and grabbed Bella's hand. Leading her behind the counter he pushed open the door to the kitchen.

"Dominick?" A girl with glasses and pigtails looked confused as Dom and Bella walked into the kitchen. Four pairs of eyes were glued to the siblings as they stopped in the doorway.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet my little sister Bella. Bella, these are the folks I work with. That's Fran, Theo, Lily, and Casey."

"It's nice to meet you all." Bella said, a shy smile gracing her lips. "Now who is it that you ran into?" She questioned her brother.

"Izzy?"

Bella turned towards the stairs at the side of the kitchen. Standing there, looking very confused, was one of her best friends in the world.

"RJ!"

* * *

Sorry it was so short. If people review I promise the next chapter will be longer. :)


End file.
